Sada Nakano
| birthdate = June 16 | age =16 (Part I) 23 (Part II) | gender = Female | height = 5'6 | weight = 125 | blood type = O | hometown = Kakuzensho | homecountry = Northern Frontier | affiliation = Kakuzensho Kyūdō Tsukimiyako | previous affiliation = Land of Iron~ruse | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Soga Clan Nakano Clan | family = Takeko Nakano~Mother Kaname Soga~Father Azami Soga~Grandmother Koma Soga~Grandfather Iname Soga~Uncle Umako Soga~Uncle Akiyama Soga ~Aunt Hiroaki Soga~Brother Minako Nakano~Sister Kiaishi Nakano~Sister Kyūki~Sister Tsuruhime~Sister Hitori~Sister Tenchiryū~Brother Kōen~Brother Fūgetsu Soga~Sister | rank = Jōnin | classification = A-rank Sensor Type | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | unique = | kekkei = Byakugan Tenseigan | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Earth Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu =Body Flicker Technique Gentle Sword Style Disassembly of One's Heart Disassembly of One's Limit Disassembly of One's Path Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Iaidō Palm Bottom The Twelve Nidānas Tenseigan Chakra Mode Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion | tools = Sword }} Background A hectic family life, made all the more complex by Sada's multitude of siblings. Unlike the House X, they at least shared the same father and mother, for the most part anyways. Sada herself was born in Kakuzensho, the town Kaname and Takeko founded along with the other members of the Kakuzensho Council. Thus she grew up in veritable nobility, or at least enough wealth to keep her and the rest other family comfortable. As one of the youngest among her siblings, Sada received more than her fair share of attention, particularly from her father. However, unlike typical daddy's little girls, she didn't ask for the goods such as ponies, barbie dolls and the like. Instead, she wanted ninja tools, shuriken, kunai, anything she could get her hands on. Part of this stemmed from the stories told to her by her mother of their adventures as well as her father's adventures with Raido. Thus she consistently demanded having kunai and other weapons give to her as gifts. While both of Sada's parents assumed she would outgrow this phase, and move on to something more appropriate for her young age, she didn't. Instead she continued to obsess over the mechanics of using such weapons, and maximizing their effectiveness and overall efficiency. It went from a pastime to a hobby, and pretty soon she was training alongside her other siblings, despite being at least 2 years younger than most of them. What helped her make up this supposed age gap was the early manifestation of her Byakugan at the ripe old age of 4. Because Sada had a recessive gene on either side for the Byakugan, the likelihood of at least one person inheriting the All-Seeing Eye was relatively high. In this case, it happened to be her who awakened the eye, noting she could deactivate the eye in its entirety (i.e the white coloring completely disappearing) when she needed to. With the discovery of her ocular prowess, both herself and her parents set to work on her improving its base abilities, namely its near 360 degree vision and it's ability to see in infrared and x-ray formats. Put simply this became her focus while her siblings found their own specializations to work on. At the age of 6-6 1/2, Sada was enrolled in the Kakuzensho's ninja academy, poised to excel thanks to the competitive nature of her siblings and the patience of her parents. Her goal was to graduate as quickly as possible, as her mother promised to teach her something useful if she managed to graduate within a year's time, further stoking the young girl's competitive fires. As she entered the academy gates for the first time, she remember the advice that she had received from her older siblings, some of whom had already attended the academy or were in the process of doing so. While the building itself was slightly intimidating, Sada had the feeling that this would become her home for the year, as she looked to improve her abilities to make her family proud. The burden of a child with a potent legacy began that very day. The Academy and the Heirloom The year passed exceptionally quickly, much to Sada's surprise and a little bit to her chagrin. Part of this was due to the sheer amount of time she spent at the academy beyond normal hours, feeling that most of what was taught in the classroom seemed repetitive. That in turn stemmed from her parents, both very accomplished shinobi, having taught a sizable portion of the basics. Therefore, Sada turned to after hours to seek some level of advancement from what she already knew. Most of the academy teachers were happy to someone interested in absorbing every bit of knowledge they had to offer, so in turn, Sada came to gain a village of teachers. Thus the phrase it takes a village to raise a child rang true in her case, as sought every bit of information they had to give her. Some helped her further improve upon her established chakra control, which would serve to help reach the level of efficiency that she desperately wanted to attain. Another would help her polish her taijutsu skills, so that she could last longer against her sister's brutal brand of taijutsu. ANother tested her abilities to discern genjutsu and dispel/not be fooled by it. Lastly, another helped her work on her ninjutsu skillset, the supposed weakest portion of her derivative abilities. All of this contributed to a marked improvement in her facilities, resulting in her jumping to the top of her class. Once she had begun to eclipse even their level of knowledge, she took to the vast reservoirs that were Kakuzensho's library system. All of this culminated in her graduating in exactly one year as promised, allowing her to cash in on her mother's promise. Thus came graduation day, where she received the opportunity to speak as the top student of her graduating class, and one of the youngest in history to finish the academy. After the ceremony and the presentation of the headbands, Sada's mother pulled her aside to tell her of the lessons that would begin tomorrow, namely the sword lessons that Sada had desired so. Full of excitement, Sada resolved internally to train extra hard for that day, knowing her mother would easily push Sada to her limits, despite her improvements after a year. This came in part from knowing that despite all of Sada's training, her mother had continued to train as well, refusing to let her skills become rusty. The day came, and when Sada woke up, she was full of anticipation, something her father and her siblings noticed. While they wondered why, their question was answered when Takeko stepped out of the bedroom equipped with two swords, once of which she tossed to her daughter. Fortunately for her sake, Sada caught it, before trailing her mother outside, finding the idea of crossing swords with the woman who her father admitted to be stronger than him both exciting and a bit intimidating. She needn't worry however, as that day was long coming. For the moment, Takeko taught her the basic principles necessary to properly utilize the sword style, namely the activation of the Byakugan. Sada noted it's similarity to the Hyūga's Gentle Fist, with the sword simply replacing the use of hands, though the end result may be just a little more lethal. Put simply, restraint would be necessary in order to prevent permanent damage in training sessions. From then on, Sada and Takeko would spar regularly, sometimes with her brother and sister watching, sometimes her father, other times no one at all, which is what Sada preferred, as it helped her focus. Part of her training with her mother resulted in extensive practice with the Byakugan, pushing it ability to see further and further, learning how to compensate for that small blindspot as well as push it beyond its normalized facilities that the Hyūga used. This kind of training Sada looked forward to most, as besides kenjutsu, her dōjutsu had become one of her strongest assets in both training and in battle. Because her village didn't have the normal setup of four team genin squads, Sada was free to continue with mother's training as she saw fit, allowing her to further her own growth. However, the stories of her mother and father, as well as Raido and the knowledge stored in her books from the library, had stimulated her desire to travel, and see what the world had to offer her. Sada knew that the time would come when she outgrew the place she called home, and left it for elsewhere as she sought to further herself and her abilities. Thus she took each day with a grain of salt, watching the years fly by as she became a chūnin at the age of 9 and a jōnin at 11, reaching a pillar or success that she had desired for so long. It also made her one of the highest ranked in her family, something she couldn't help but feel smug about. However, that one desire to travel continued to gnaw at Sada, until it reached an ultimatum where she decided to leave at the age of 15, having officially outgrown what the town had to offer, and seeking more knowledge as she took stock of it's link to power and prestige. Thus she became the first bird to leave the nest, disregarding Kakuzensho's borders as she realized that the world awaited her, along with its reservoirs of wisdom. It would be a long journey indeed. To See and To Travel The first days, and first weeks of her new found independence were uneventful in there function, in part because Sada didn't have a particular destination in mind. Thus she was content to continue wandering, walking opposite of the north star in order to assure she was headed south, as her destination began to materialize; the main shinobi continent. Among her first targets, as both a sword enthusiast and a person with a deep routed respect for other independent minds, was the Land of Iron. Sada had heard all about their vaunted abilities, particularly that of Iaidō, the chief fighting style that originally motivated her to began this journey in the first place. However, she was unsure how she would be received, in part because of her clear shinobi heritage. Thus, shortly before reaching their border she changed her appearance to that of one which would be deemed more samurai-like. This involved her changing her appearance to that of 17 year old female with chestnut brown and antigua green eyes, armed with typical samurai armor and a standard katana. She didn't know if the Iron's views had changed when it came to shinobi entering their borders, but Sada didn't want to take any chances, so she took a deep breath in and plunged across the border. Much to her surprise, she clashed with several samurai once crossing it, despite only detecting their presence a few seconds prior to her crossing. The fighting itself was fierce, because of the samurai's experience and training in kenjutsu that surpassed her own. However, what she made lacked in experience she made up for in reflexes, surviving volley after volley of attacks with deft and efficient defensive maneuvers that allowed her to outlast them. In the end, it came to a draw, as she had exhausted the samurai and herself, despite her reserves remaining somewhat untouched. As a token of their appreciation and respect, as many of them had never seen a woman fight so effectively much less a female samurai, they guided Sada to the Three Wolves of the Land of Iron, noting her respect for the samurai way. When they asked her name, she simply responded that it was Izayoi. Some of the men at that point didn't hear the fabricated name, as at that point they had become lost in her green eyes, arguably one of her most attractive features in this transformed state. Thus, they made haste to guide her to Three Wolves, knowing that was her sought out destination, as she looked to incorporate the fighting style of Iaidō into her kenjutsu arsenal. It became her sole focus as they inched over closer, Sada knowing very well that various masters, particularly Mifune, awaited her. The question was, would she be able to earn his trust, enough to gain the techniques she wanted most. It was a matter of loyalty, something that she knew would take time. Put simply, she prepared her patience, as a long wait was most likely in store. When they arrived at the gates, the other samurai gave the group a one-over before letting them through, carefully watching for any concealed weapons or tell-tale signs of deceit. There were none, so in they went, Sada taking in the size of the headquarters while the samurai she had just clashed with talked animatedly around her, pointing out details here and there. It was clear that they were immensely proud of the establishment, a place that had existed for quite a while. At that point he walked by, causing the other samurai to bow in recognition of his station as the general, leaving Izayoi/Sada the only one standing. Her boldness proved to be what caught Mifune's eye as he spoke to her, asking her the reasoning for her presence at the fortress. She stated her intention was "to simply learn Iaidō, and that as a fellow samurai, it was obvious the Land of Iron would be the best place to do so,". Mifune noted her staunch demeanor, and that any attempt to sway against doing so would fall on deaf ears. So he offered to teach her the basics, figuring that with time Izayoi would either quit or thrive. Izayoi chose the latter option, striving each and every day to improve her technique and form in mastering that style. If there was one thing Mifune couldn't argue with, it was her drive to succeed despite each test he threw at her, each difficult step, the long nights staying up to master that last portion. Izayoi was clearly a woman of ambition, and drew the praises of several samurai who sat in on her training sessions with the battle tested general. Why she had originally meant to learn only the Iaidō, she soon was learning other techniques that were samurai mainstays. This included the Samurai Sabre Technique, the parent of both Flash and Rupture. Contrary to her original belief, the samurai were quite strong and rather advanced in chakra flow usage, something that played well with her chakra control. Sada didn't dare risk using any shinobi techs, lest her cover be potentially blown, but she was content to use abilities that were universal to both groups. Sada progressed quickly as the weeks turned into months, and the year mark approached rapidly. Mifune had offered her a high rank within the rank of the samurai; It was Seiseibuishi, due to her innate ability to absorb information and master what was given to her, impressing even the most cynical of her observers. Part of her was curious to extend her stay in the Land of Iron as she immersed herself further in samurai culture. However, another portion of her had reawakened that itch to travel once more and see the world. Thus with regret, she politely declined Mifune's offer, stating her desire to return home to her samurai family that lived in the nearby Land of Earth. Understanding the meaning of family, Mifune graciously offered to escort her to the border, but she declined once again, saying she wouldn't want to impose. Thus Izayoi left alone, with many admirers eyes following the young woman as they noted her strength and beauty. It would be a lie to say that there weren't any who desired her as their wife. However, out of respect for her wishes and the code of honor, they let her leave, knowing it was upright to do so. Thus Izayoi/Sada traversed through the frozen landscape, calmly studying the tundra around her. Because it was approaching spring once more, the temperatures had risen and the world began to thaw. It was an appropriate time for a new beginning, as she calmly approached the border of the Land of Iron, discarding her transformation once she had crossed into the Land of Earth. She had become Sada once more, and part of her was relieved to utter her name once more. Unknowingly, Sada had utilized part of her mother's name given to her by Hagoromo and Hamura, but such a detail would remain lost on her for a little while more as she began the next portion of her seven year journey. It was time to visit the Land of Earth. Upon traversing through the Earth's countryside, she encountered several Iwa-nin responsible for border control. While some ignored her presence, others chose to attack her, a result of her bearing loyalties to no nation, at least none that were visible to the eye. It was the first time that she had confronted shinobi outside of her region, and some of the techniques they used surprised Sada, in particular to move the ground to their will. At point, she was forced to rely on her ocular prowess and kenjutsu skills to evade and counterattack their genjutsu and ninjutsu respectively. It came down to fight indeed, as each side traded blows with the Iwa wondering if they were facing a blond Hyūga, an oddity to them. They were defeated however, when Sada managed to navigate the changing earth in a timely manner, a testament to her further refined chakra control. With the gap closed, her style of fighting became extraordinarily effective, and Sada cut down some of the shinobi while the rest began to retreat. Sada knew at this point that she couldn't let them escape, so she shot after them, disposing of them as well. Knowing she couldn't leave their bodies out in the open, Sada gathered all of the bodies onto one point and buried them with their own technique they had used earlier. That finished, she continued on, tired from the clash and guilty about the lives that she had taken even though it been clear it was them or her. Appearance (More to Come) Abilities (More to Come) Dōjutsu Byakugan A possessor of the Byakugan, Jōju is endowed with all of its basic abilities, including the ability to perceive chakra. She can also see through solid objects, as well as use it for telescopic vision, allowing to focus on objects that are much further away from her. She also possesses almost 360º vision, except for one blind spot in the third thoracic vertebra. It is said that Jōju's telescopic sight allows her to see at least 50 km away from her, allowing her to plan and execute techs long before the opponent and/or trouble arrives at her doorstep. Because her Byakugan allows her to see the chakra pathway system with incredible detail, she is capable of disarming, enhancing or even permanently maiming the chakra system of an opponent. She is said to even be capable of permanently stopping one's chakra pathway, preventing the opponent from ever utilizing ninjutsu and its derivatives again. She is also capable of using the full array of Eight Trigrams, Gentle Fist, and Gentle Steps techs that are derived from taijutsu and the Byakugan's ability to see chakra. In fact, she has created derivatives of her own, that utilize kenjutsu in the place of taijutsu, allowing her to both injure the opponent and lay heavy damage on their chakra system, leaving them weakened, befuddled and generally tired. By utilizing her kenjutsu in such a manner, she has earned the name of the One who Ends Chakra, giving many of her opponents and enemies pause when they encounter her. Jōju has also learned how to utilize chakra flow with her Byakugan to increase the amount of power that she can deal to an opponent at any one time, causing her to embrace the Gentle Step that Hinata has made so well known. Jōju was able to advance is her Byakugan's ability to perceive and sense chakra, one of the most coveted abilities of her dojutsu. By combining her telescopic view with the ability to sense chakra, she can enhance her ability to sense those that are well out of her sight of vision, endowing her with extra time to prepare as well as to recognize where her teammates are on the field. Because of this ability she earned her title of The Chess Woman, because she can recognize where everyone is an place them where they are at an advantage while collaborating with the large plan an other teammates. This also extends to the five senses, as by virtue of the chakra that connects the rest of her body to her eyes, she can utilize all five senses within the fold of her Byakugan, giving her an advantage over most opponents on the field. However, what Jōju is feared for is her ability to extend the Byakugan beyond the original boundaries that were defined for it by the Hyūga, the descendants of Hamura (and in a weird way, herself). She is able to harness the Byakugan in order to create chakra and shape sentient beings from the said chakra. It is with this that she can beings of flesh and bone, beings that possess all of what she decides to endow them with. With this she can could easily create an army of her own whim, but chooses not to. Besides this, she can physically separate a person and their chakra, leaving them shaken and without their techniques that are derived from that chakra system. She can also isolate that said chakra and implant it into one of her created beings, linking them to former holder of those abilities. Lastly, she can use the properties of Ninshu to link herself with her creations, allowing her to monitor their movements and see what they see, which is excellent for recon missions. Tenseigan Kenjutsu Trivia *It was noted by the author that Sada's moniker for her time in the Land of Iron is the same as the name given to her mother by Hamura and Hagoromo. Such a thing was purely coincidental yet it ties in the similarities between Sada and her mother. Creation and Conception *The character...way back in June 2014, I decided to make this character after stumbling across the tritagonist of Shokugeki no Soma; Erina Nakiri. The images of that character as well as her complex personality had inspired me, and thus it seemed to good to waste. So I created her, with the intention of making her one of my more powerful characters. Thus Jouju Hankai started off with the Rinnegan, as well as the Preta Path. That settled, I began writing her background as that of a wealthy girl from a family who had a vested stake in the Land of Focus for generations. She was a very smart individual, one who looked to become a ninja despite her family's desire to take over their lucrative business. Beyond that, she had witnessed the death of her parents, and through that activated the Rinnegan and it's derivative ability known as the Preta Path, preventing herself from dying as well. From that point however, the character just sat on the site, unused and abandoned for months, until the revelation of the Tenseigan. I in turn tweaked her story, replacing her Rinnegan with the Byakugan, as well as creating an altar on her family's estate that rivaled the one of the moon, having been cultivated for generations, thus allowing her to combine their power to create the Tenseigan. With the creation of the Founding Genin of Ei, I placed Jouju (now Jōju Hankai) at it's forefront as its leader and most powerful member. With the planned timeskip I updated her abilities. Then my interest in User:Ω kaiser Σ's character brought a new plan to mind. Seeing the similarities between the two in appearance (I had updated that as well for the time-skip), I took the liberty of changing Jōju Hankai into Sada Nakano, after receiving Kai's permission to make her a daughter of Kaname and Takeko. Thus she has ended up here, and is now in the process of having her background revamped once more.